Bloody Bouquet
by nerd1659
Summary: A take on Deadman Wonderland with OCs in place of the cast. Violence & Language.


**Disclaimer:** I **cannot** claim ownership to Deadman Wonderland.

**Bloody Bouquet Act 1**

I let loose a yawn as I shake my head. '_My god, this is so boring._' My class was taking a trip to a zoo. I look out the window to see some countryside. I hear a coughing sound and hear a feminine voice say, "Hey Korin are you listening?" I snap my attention back to my classmates. The speaker had been Ella Hana, a childhood friend. She was wearing a jean jacket, yellowish tank top,some jeans, and a silver necklace. She shakes her head and her wavy blonde hair slapped me in the face as she tells me, "You should really pay attention to me you know." I wipe my lips against my hoodie sleeve. I dig around in my jeans pocket before I pull out a mint. I pop it in my mouth and toss the wrapper aside. I see Ella looking at me seemingly angry at my habit. She then says, "You just **have** to chew those don't you?" I nod as I reach over and place my finger between her eyes. I then gently push her back and she falls over.

I was watching Ella lay sprawled out on the floor when I hear the teacher yell, "Orion, Hana what the hell are you two doing?" I then tell her, "Nothing. Ella just fell out her seat." The teacher then says, "Don't let it happen again. He then turns around and starts writing on his clipboard. I hear Ella exhale loudly as she says, "What's his deal?" I roll my eyes as Ella pulls out a blue toboggan. She pulls it on and it complements her outfit perfectly, in my opinion. Suddenly there was a crashing sound and the whole bus turned over. I reach out and grab Ella tightly as we smash through a window and skid along the pavement. We eventually stop after we slide for about a minute. I groan in pain as I sit up, still squeezing Ella tightly. My back screeches in agony as I hear her say, "What happened?" I tell her, "I wish I knew." I then drag her off the road and tell her, "Stay here. I need to check something out." She struggles against my grip before elbowing me in the ribs. I double over and let out a gasp of pain. I reach out to grab her, but she slips out of my grasp. I dash after her but she outruns me by a mile. After some time my back was throbbing in agony. I have to slow down because of the horrific pain. I reach the overturned bus and see a ghastly scene.

There was red everywhere. Puddles of it all over the place. I hear a _squish_ as I take a step. I lift it up to see a hand with jagged pieces of bone sticking out of it. I cover my mouth as I gag. After I regain my composure I run towards the bus. I crawl through a window and see bodies everywhere. Some were mutilated beyond repair, bones poking through their still warm flesh, blood gushing out of the corpses. I turn away from the scene and proceed to empty my stomach of it's contents. I shudder as I begin to poke around in a desperate attempt to look for Ella. I hear a scream that sounds like her. I frantically kick out a window and run towards her voice. While I dash my back stings like a million red hot needles. I stop to see red marks everywhere. Sanding in the middle of the road was a man dressed in predominantly red clothing. His tattered cape fluttered lightly through the wind. His face was covered by a steel mask. He becons for me to come closer.

I step towards him and scream, "Where is Ella? What did you do to her?" He raises his left hand and tosses something at me. Out of instinct I catch it with my right hands. My eyes widen as I reconized the object. I feel my heart begin to race as I scream in horror and anguish. The Red Man takes a step towards me and holds out his hand. He was holding a red crystal in his palm and pushes it towards me. It flies through the air and slams into my chest. I feel a burning pain as my body feels like it was going to give out. My breathing accelerates as I panic and clutch the toboggan desperately, hoping it was all just a bad dream. That I would wake up and we would visit the zoo. I would argue with Ella and and and... My eyes roll into the back of my head as I lose the battle to remain conscous.

**AN: I need to ask a favor. I need some OCs. Can some of the OCs not have a Branch of Sin? I need some characters in the non supernatural park of the jail. Now that that's done R&R you Brave Souls.**


End file.
